Chuva
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Sabe, eu nunca gostei da chuva. Ela só me atrapalha, afinal tenho que ir a pé pra escola, todos os dias. Quando chove, adivinha, eu sempre acabo resfriada, porque a tonta nunca carrega um guarda-chuva consigo. Fora que eu chego ensopada na escola."


**Chuva**

Sabe, eu nunca gostei da chuva. Ela só me atrapalha, afinal tenho que ir a pé pra escola, todos os dias. Quando chove, adivinha, eu sempre acabo resfriada, porque a tonta nunca carrega um guarda-chuva consigo. Fora que eu chego ensopada na escola. E como o uniforme é branco, a camisa fica transparente e mostra meu sutiã. Até aí tudo bem. O pior é quando a roupa está transparente e os caras que estudam comigo começam a jogar cantadas baratas pra cima de mim. Ou quando começam a me olhar com as caras mais taradas que existem. Há como não odiar a chuva?

Um dia, um rapaz novo entrou na minha classe. Era todo recatado. Moreno de olhos... PEROLADOS? Aquelas imensas pérolas me fitaram. Sim, a blusa estava transparente por causa da chuva. Torci para que não fosse mais um tarado. Ele revirou os olhos logo em seguida e continuou andando, até chegar ao meu lado. Parou. Sentou-se na única carteira que sobrava. Do meu lado, infelizmente. Cutucou meu braço com um lápis e perguntou:

- Por que está molhada?

- Porque tomei chuva quando vinha pra cá

- Não tem guarda chuva?

- Nunca trago

- Entendo... Como chama?

- Mitsashi Tenten. E você?

- Hyuuga Neji

Ficamos amigos rapidamente. Apesar da aparência, era uma boa pessoa. Coincidentemente, nesse mesmo dia, um professor – Kakashi – nos mandou um trabalho: criar uma propaganda para determinado produto. Era algo em dupla, então caímos eu e Neji. Certo, você deve estar pensando que eu já estou gamada nele, mas não! Fomos uma das duplas porque simplesmente sobramos. E já que estávamos nos dando bem, o professor nos escolheu.

Teríamos três semanas para entregar o trabalho. Eu e Neji decidimos que nos encontraríamos todos os dias na casa dele. Primeiro: para conhecer melhor o dia-a-dia dele e para a melhor socialização entre nós dois; segundo: teríamos tempo suficiente para fazer o trabalho, então dividimos tudo para três semanas. Seriam longos e bons dias...

No primeiro dia foi tudo tranqüilo, assim como o resto da semana. Na segunda semana escolhemos o produto a ser comercializado e planejamos a propaganda. Já tínhamos selecionado os programas de computador e tudo mais. Era só pôr tudo em prática. Sorte a minha que naquelas duas semanas não tinha chovido! Já na terceira... Caiu o mundo!

Era feriado prolongado, então eu iria direto, durante dois dias, para a casa de Neji. E adivinha! Já no primeiro dia caiu uma tempestade, e sim, eu não tinha guarda-chuva. No segundo dia, eu levei uma sombrinha, o que me salgou de uma gripe. Mas no último dia, o vento estava super gelado e as gotas da chuva caíam sem parar. Eu estava sem guarda-chuva nem uma jaqueta quente. Eu estava literalmente ferrada!

Coloquei o capuz da blusa fina que vestia e saí correndo pelas calçadas molhadas, cheias de poças, sem nem me preocupar com meus sapatos. Infelizmente a casa do Neji não era tão perto da minha, ou seja, eu teria que correr mais! Tropecei num buraco da calçada e caí. Ralei todo o meu joelho, escorria sangue misturado com água. Resmunguei e mandei a chuva ir tomar naquele lugar! Tudo porque era o último dia de trabalho com o Hyuuga. Levantei e voltei a correr.

Carros passavam a toda velocidade na rua e me davam um banho de água suja. Mas não me importei e continuei no meu caminho. Com a roupa já transparente, o joelho sangrando, toda suja. Mas fazer o quê? Não o deixaria na mão... Apertei mais o passo e me encolhi um pouco mais. Faltava só mais um pouco quando o meu celular tocou. Era ele! Eu atendi e disse que já estava chegando. Corri mais um pouco e apertei o interfone. Neji me atendeu e veio rapidamente abrir o portão, pessoalmente.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou

- Ah... Adivinha – suspirei.

- Esqueceu o guarda-chuva!

- Sim... Então vim correndo e acabei ferrando o joelho.

Ele me pegou no colo e me carregou até o quarto dele. Deixou-me na cama e pegou a caixa de primeiros-socorros que tinha no armário. Passou um spray que fez a ferida inteira arder, depois limpou todo o sangue do joelho e finalizou colocando um banda-id enorme, que cobria todo o machucado. Neji poderia ser médico em vez de administrador empresarial.

- Melhor?

- Muito! Obrigada...

- Imagina...

Fomos fazer o trabalho, mas logo uma dúvida me veio à cabeça. Eu tinha uma amiga que também tinha o sobrenome Hyuuga. Hyuuga... Hyuuga... Hyuuga... HINATA! Nunca nos falamos muito, porque ela fazia faculdade de letras, muito distante da minha, então não nos víamos. Mas descobri sobre seu sobrenome. E se ela estava aqui na cidade há muito tempo, ele também estava. E com certeza eram parentes. Então resolvi perguntar:

- Neji, você é parente de Hyuuga Hinata?

- Sim somos primos...

- Então você esteve aqui na cidade e lá na faculdade, há um tempo?

- Sim. Só que você nunca me percebeu ao seu lado...

- Gomen...

- Nada... Eu sempre te admirei. Uma beleza indiscutível e uma personalidade única. Só que por orgulho nunca falei com você. Somente aquele dia...

- Hm. E você nunca se destacava também...

- É eu não quero nada com nada. Só estou ali porque meu tio paga caro pra isso.

Eu ri e ele também. Mas corei. Porque ele havia dito "Eu sempre te admirei". Então isso seria uma declaração? Uma declaração indireta? Que não teria "Eu te amo"? Meu rosto ficou vermelho. Mais do que já estava por conta da febre que vinha. Ficamos quietos e voltamos ao trabalho. Gravamos a nossa propaganda, assistimos, editamos o vídeo e salvamos no notebook dele. Eu já iria embora. Despedi-me dele, ele me abriu a porta e sai andando. Tomando chuva.

Eu corri novamente para chegar a casa. Mas a minha roupa já estava molhada e gelada, o que resultou num frio insuportável. Eu tremia e meus dentes batiam. Ouvi uma buzina atrás de mim e olhei o que era. Pude perceber um grande carro parando e dele descendo Neji com um guarda-chuva. Ele me abraçou pelos ombros e deu um riso.

- Só você mesmo... – ele disse.

- Neji...

Abraçou-me para que eu ficasse aconchegante em seus braços. Tirou seu casaco preto, colocou sob minhas costas e pediu para que eu entrasse no carro. Assim o fiz. Logo ele entrou e começamos a fazer o caminho a minha casa. Nesse meio tempo, Neji aninhou-me ainda mais em seus braços e eu adormeci. Pude sentir seus lábios gelados encostarem-se à minha testa e ouvir soltar mais um riso. Não sabia qual era a graça, mas sorri e cai em sono profundo. A partir daquele dia, a chuva seria a minha amiga mais fiel, pois me juntou com Neji, o homem que em três semanas me fez amar...


End file.
